Moments de vie de la famille Redfox
by Astharothe
Summary: Recueil de plusieurs one-shots sur la vie à la guilde de la famille Redfox, ou vous découvrirez (entre autre) comment s'en sortent Gajeel et Levy (Gajil/ Reby) et leurs proches avec la future génération. Les chapitres sont posté sans ordre chronologiques, dans l'ordre des idées que j'ai eues.
1. Des familles en or

Des familles en or

Dans la guilde la plus connue de Fiore, trois enfants d'environs 6 ans étaient en train de se disputer, un garçon au cheveux noirs lui tombant dans le dos, maintenus par un bandana rouge, un autre, blond aux cheveux courts et une file, plus petite aux cheveux bleus qui lui cachaient une partie du visage.

-Moi je vous dis que c'est mon papa le plus fort, lança le blond.

-Tu dis n'impot' quoi, c'est not' papa le meilleur, répliqua la fille.

-Et bien les enfants, vous vous disputez encore ? Dit une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

-Maman, Ezaer veut pas croire quand on dit que c'est papa le plus fort, dit le garçon en demandant à être pris dans les bras.

Elle attrapa le petit garçon.

-Oui mais mon grand papy c'est le maître de la guilde donc mon papa est forcément plus fort !

-Tu oublies que Gajeel est devenu mage de rang S+ avant ton père Ezaer, dit une jeune mage aux cheveux blanc en passant une main dans les cheveux du garçon.

-Maman ! Lança le garçonnet

C'est alors que deux hommes entrèrent dans la guilde aussi grand l'un que l'autre, l'un avait de long cheveux ébènes maintenus par un bandeau et des pupilles rouges vif, l'autre, de court cheveux blonds et des yeux verts émeraudes dont l'un était barré d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Papa ! Lança la petite fille en courant vers le mage aux cheveux noirs.

-Hey Naomi ! Cours pas comme ça tu va finir par tomber, dit l'homme en s'accroupissant et en tendant les bras, prêt à accueillir la petite fille.

Le petit garçon dans les bras de la mage bleue sauta à terre et se précipita vers le même homme. Il grimpa sur son dos avec un grands sourire.

-Doucement Akira, tu va tomber, dit doucement la jeune femme restée seule.

L'homme se dirigea vers elle.

-Je suis rentré Levy, dit-il en se plantant devant elle.

-Bienvenue à la maison Gajeel, répondit-elle avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

L'autre homme s'approcha du petit blond.

-T'as bien protégé ta maman et ta sœur ?

-Oui papa, j'ai été un vrai homme ! Répliqua t-il en se relevant.

-Luxus, je ne suis pas en sucre, lança la jeune femme face à lui.

-Non, t'es juste enceinte Mira, finit-il en l'enlaçant.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent une lueur de défi dans le regard, chacun trouvait sa famille plus formidable qu'aucune autre.


	2. Pouvoir d'enfants

Pouvoirs d'enfants

-Maman ! Maman ! Regarde ! Lança un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs.

-Oui Akira ? Répondit la mage des mots, ne détachant pas tout de suite son regard du texte face à elle.

-Magic Script : light !

Une grande lueur empli alors la guilde aveuglant la plupart des personnes présentes.

-Levy ! Crièrent-ils tous en même temps.

-Hey ! Pour une fois j'y suis pour rien...Attends, mais depuis quand tu sais faire ça toi ? Lança t-elle à son fils.

Tous se retournèrent vers le garçon en entendant cela, ils n'en revenaient pas, il avait à peine 4 ans.

-Ben...j'adore te regarder travailler et du coup...ben...j'ai appris comme ça…

-Oh mon chéri je suis si contente ! Il faut montrer ça à ton père !

-Attends maman, je veux en apprendre plus avant de le montrer à papa, je veux qu'il soit fier de moi, dit-il tout penaud.

Elle sourit, son fils était vraiment très admiratif de son dragon slayer d'acier de père.

-Bien, suis moi, on va s'entraîner un peu dans l'arrière court de la guilde. Par contre, rien de dangereux, tu es encore trop jeune Akira.

-D'accord maman, lança t-il avec un sourire.

Ils sortirent alors sous les yeux surpris de nombreux mages, comment un enfant de 4 ans pouvait-il avoir appris seul à faire de la magie ? ''Ah, mais c'est le fils de Levy...c'est normal alors'' se dirent-ils tous. En effet la jeune mage était de loin la plus intelligente de la guilde.

Non loin de là, dans une petite maison au cœur de la forêt.

-Papa ?

-Oui Naomi ? Lança un grand mage au cheveux noirs qui bricolait sur le toit.

-C'est normal que mon bras ce soit du métal ? Questionna la fillette

Le mage tomba du toit et se rattrapa tant bien que mal tant la question l'avait déstabilisé. Il repris ses esprit, toujours accroché en l'air, il regarda sa fille. Assise dans l'herbe faisant face à un exceed noir plus que surpris lui aussi. Leur regard se croisèrent, et le dragon slayer descendit de son perchoir.

-Fais moi voir ça ma puce, dit-il doucement.

-C'est grave papa ?

-Mais non mon ange, regarde papa il peut faire pareil, continua t-il en transformant son bras en lance pour rassurer la petite fille qui commençait à pleurer, tu vois c'est ma magie.

-Alors ça veut dire que j'ai la même magie que toi papa ?

-Oh non pas un deuxième fou de métal, au secours ! Lança Lily dans un rire.

-T'es pas content grand frère ?

-Mais si ma Naomi, je suis très content que tu sois une mage toi aussi, ça veut dire que quand tu sera plus grande tu pourras être mage à Fairy Tail et qu'on pourra faire des missions ensemble, dit-il en souriant.

-C'est vrai ça papa ? Demanda t-elle une lueur vive dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr, mais il faudra que tu grandisse un peu et que tu apprenne à te servir de ça avant.

-Ouiiiiii ! Je vais pouvoir faire des missions avec maman et Lily ! Je suis trop contente !

-Bon je te montre comment on fait d'accord ?

-Hum, fit-elle.

Il passa alors un long moment assis face à elle, Lily posé sur son épaule à montrer à sa fille comment transformer son bras et le ramener à la normale.

Quelques heures plus tard Gajeel se dirigeait vers Fairy Tail, sa fille assise sur ses épaules chantait. Lily volait à côté d'eux chantonnant avec la petite fille. En entrant il balaya la salle du regards mais ne vit pas la femme de ses pensées.

-Elle est ou maman ?

-Je ne sais pas ma puce…

-Tata Mira, t'as vu maman ? Lança Naomi à la jeune femme derrière le comptoir.

Celle-ci affichait un grand sourire, elle adorait que la petite l'appelle ainsi.

-Et bien, il me semble qu'elle est dans l'arrière cours avec Akira.

-Merci mira, finis l'exceed noir suivant son ami vers l'extérieur.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la cours ils regardèrent et virent alors une jeune femme assise dans un coin, endormie, dans ses bras était blotti un petit garçon au cheveux noirs endormi lui aussi. Le dragon slayer ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'ils étaient couverts de poussière. Il caressa la joue de son épouse, la réveillant doucement au passage.

-Hum...Gajeel ? Que fais tu là ?

-Gihi, on est venu te montrer un truc, dit-il en passant une main dans le cheveux de son fils.

-Nous aussi on a un truc à te montrer, dit-le petit gars dans un bâillement.

Il se releva et s'étira à la façon de Lily.

-Moi d'abord ! Lança la petite toujours perchée sur les épaules robustes de son père.

Gajeel la fit descendre de son dos doucement.

-Regarde maman ! Je fais comme papa, dit Naomi en changeant son bras en une fine lance en métal.

Levy fit de grands yeux, alors comme ça elle aussi maîtrisait la magie à son très jeune âge, elle toucha délicatement le bras de sa fille.

-Hey, regarde plutôt ça Naomi ! Magic Script : Iron Sword ! Lança Akira en agitant ses mains devant lui.

Gajeel et Lily furent très surpris en voyant apparaître une épée devant eux, alors comme ça lui aussi était mage. Décidément ces enfants étaient bien les leurs. Le dragon slayer et la mage des mots se lancèrent un regard avant de rire aux éclats.

-Y'a un soucis maman ? Demanda la petite fille.

-Non ma chérie, pas du tout au contraire, je me disais juste que vous nous ressemblez beaucoup plus que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer, et j'en suis très heureuse, finit-elle dans un sourire tendre.

-Rien ne pourrais nous rendre plus heureux que de savoir que vous avez hérité de nos magies.

Les deux enfants sourirent, un coup de vent souleva leur cheveux dévoilant les piercing qu'ils portaient chacun à une oreille opposée. Gajeel en les voyant se souvint à quel point il avait été heureux un découvrant qu'il avaient tous les deux récupéré cette caractéristique de lui, bien que Naomi ait ses yeux rouges et Akira ses cheveux noirs ébène. Les deux enfants étaient toujours face à lui, il passa une main dans les cheveux de chacun d'eux en souriant. Levy le regardait doucement, il était décidément le meilleur père que ses enfants pourraient avoir. Elle s'attarda un instant sur les longs cheveux bleus de Naomi, puis sur les yeux noisettes d'Akira. Elle se leva et alla enlacer son mari. Les enfants partirent jouer en courant avec l'exceed, pendant que leurs parents échangèrent un baiser.

-On a de la chance d'avoir des enfants aussi incroyables, dit la jeune femme.

-J'ai surtout de la chance d'avoir une femme aussi incroyable, continua le mage d'acier.

Il s'assirent sur un banc surveillant leur deux petits qui jouaient avec leur magie.


	3. Premier grand jeux magiques

Grands jeux magiques

-Bienvenue à tous au 18 ème tournoi des grands jeux magiques, comme chaque année vous verrez ici se présenter devant vous les meilleurs mages des plus puissantes guildes du royaume de Fiore, laissez moi vous les présenter ! La première d'entre elle Mermaid Heel, composée comme vous le savez tous, uniquement de femme, ensuite Quattro Cerberos, Blue Pégasus, Lamia Scale, Saber Tooth et bien sûr la plus connue de tout le royaume Fairy Tail ! Tiens j'aperçois dans leur équipe deux jeunes personnes que je ne connais point, Yajima-san, savez vous qui ils sont ?

-Oui, bien évidemment, ils s'agit des jumeaux Redfox, Akira et Naomi ils sont déjà reconnu comme parmi les plus puissants de leur guilde, vous connaissez sûrement leurs parents Gajeel Redfox et Levy Redfox Mcgarden ?

-Le duo de ''la belle et la bête'' ? Demanda le commentateur légèrement surpris

-Oui, eux mêmes, ils sont connu pour être l'un des duo les plus...euhm...comment dit-on déjà….disons l'un des plus harmonieux qu'il existe et voici donc leurs enfants.

-Il me paraissent bien jeunes…

-Et bien cela est normal, ils ont à peine 12 ans et n'ont rejoins la guilde qu'i ans en temps que membres.

-Pardon ? Vous dites que ces enfants ont 12 ans ? Il est permis que des personnes aussi jeunes participent ?

-C'est la première année que d'aussi jeunes enfants participent mais les rumeurs les disent déjà très forts, de plus leurs parents sont présents et n'hésiterons sûrement pas à les retirer de la compétition si celle-ci deviens trop dure pour eux.

-Bien, maintenant que les présentation sont faites, que le tournoi commence !

Les équipes se retirèrent.

-Je crois que vous avez fait une entrée fracassante les enfants, lança la mage des mots aux deux jeunes de douze ans.

-Maman ! Lança la fille, t'as vu comment Fairy Tail à été acclamée ?

-Idiote, elle et papa on fait parti de l'équipe, bien sûr qu'elle sait comment ça fait, lâcha Akira.

-Hey minus, parle pas comme ça à ta sœur dit Natsu.

Tous les mages eurent un fou rire.

-Bien, commença un petit homme, allons écouter ce qu'il en est des combats.

-Le maître à raison venez les enfants, finis la jeune femme.

-Deux jours plus tard-

-Bonjour à tous, en ce troisième jour de tournoi Fairy Tail occupe, comme toujours la première place de ce tournoi, suivis de près par Saber Tooth et Lamia Scale, ex-æquo à la deuxième place.

-Bien, je me demande quels combats vont avoir lieu aujourd'hui, j'aimerais beaucoup voir les jumeaux Redfox en action aujourd'hui, lança Yajima

-Je vous comprends, la participation de Naomi le premier jour lors du ''jeu'' entre guilde à fait sensation et pourtant elle n'a en aucun cas utilisé sa magie, mais reprenons, le ''jeu'' va commencer, il s'agit aujourd'hui du ''labyrinthe de la peur'', voyons qui participer…bien chez Mermaid Heel Kagura Mikazuchi, chez Lamia Scale Lion Bastia, Quattro Cerberos envoie Bacchus, Blue Pégasus Ren Akatsuki, puis nous avons Orga Nanagia de Saber Tooth et enfin Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail !

-Cela promet d'être intéressant, dit l'ex partisan du conseil.

-Bien écoutez moi tous, Kappo ! Les règles sont simples, vous allez rentrer dans un labyrinthe plongé dans le noir, dans celui-ci sont placés des pièges et des effets visant à vous effrayer, le principe est de réussir à ressortir le plus vite possible, vous m'avez compris ?

-Oui, lancèrent-ils tous en cœur.

Ils s'élancèrent chacun à leur tour en fonction de leur classement, les lacrymas retransmettaient l'avancée des mages. Les pièges composés de trappes, trous fantômes, monstres et autres folies.

Le premier à sortir fut Natsu sous les acclamation de l'arène, ses capacités de dragon slayer avaient pour une fois bien servies.

-Tiens Natsu-kun sort premier, après tout c'est un dragon slayer ses sens sont plus affûtés que les autres mages.

-J'y pense, je n'ai pas vu la constellationniste Lucy, on dit pourtant qu'ils se sont mariés l'année dernière, pourquoi serait-elle absente alors que son mari combat ?

-La raison est très simple, la pauvre petite était enceinte à leur arrivée, et il se trouve que l'enfant a décidé de faire des siennes et d'arriver plus tôt qu'il n'aurait fallu.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire, Yajima-san, que ce jeune homme dans l'arène est en train de devenir père mais qu'il est là à représenter sa guilde plutôt que d'être au chevet de sa femme ?

-Oui, cependant la raison est encore meilleure, en effet si vous vous souvenez, i ans il était absent pour cette même raison, la naissance de son premier fils, Keita, c'est d'ailleurs lui que vous pouvez voir debout en train d'agiter les bras, c'est aujourd'hui son sixième anniversaire et c'est la première fois que les jeux tombent à nouveau à cette date, et son père à décidé de participer et de gagner pour lui, c'est son cadeau en quelque sorte.

-Je vois, oh mais regardez le deuxième sort c'est...Orga de Saber Tooth suivit par Lion, Kagura, Ren et enfin Bacchus.

-Sans grande surprise Saber Tooth et Lamia Scale se battent pour cette deuxième place, continua le petit homme.

-Ah ! On m'annonce les combat de l'après midi...et...oh voilà qui s'annonce intéressant, regardez Yajima-san, le premier combat va opposer Hibiki et Eve de Blue Pégasus aux jumeaux Redfox de Fairy Tail !

-Ah cela promet d'être intéressant, regardez les voilà qui entrent dans l'arène, tenez à droite nous avons Akira et Naomi, et à gauche Hibiki et Eve.

-Vous m'avez bien dit que ces jeunes gens sont jumeaux ?

-Oui, bien sur pourquoi une telle question ?

-Et bien, cette jeune fille est bien plus petite que son frère.

-Hahaha, rappelez vous qui est sa mère, il s'agit de Levy, Naomi a sûrement hérité ce caractère de la mage des mots, mais si elle se destine à devenir aussi belle qu'elle cela est plutôt bon pour cette jeune fille, et puis il faut reconnaître qu'Akira est grand pour son âge, n'oubliez pas qu'il n'ont que 12 ans.

-Et il vont se battre contre deux adultes de presque 20 ans leurs aînés, cela ne vous paraît-il pas complètement insensé, surtout que ces deux là sont parmi les meilleurs de Blue Pégasus.

-Savez vous qu'ils ont présenté des signes de maîtrise de la magie à seulement 4 ans ? C'est du jamais vu encore, même Ezaer, l'arrière petit fils de Makarov n'as commencé à développer sa magie qu'à l'âge de 7 ans.

-Que le combat commence Kappo ! Lança la mascotte.

C'est alors que les deux adultes s'élancèrent sur les jumeaux qui ne se défilèrent, un grand sourire semblable à celui de leur père sur le visage. Ils esquivèrent au dernier moment l'attaque sans répliquer. Cela dura une dizaine de minutes.

-Mais que font-ils, pourquoi ne répliquent-ils pas ?

-Ils jaugent l'adversaire et attendent qu'ils se fatiguent.

En effet Hibiki et Eve commençaient à fatiguer alors que les jumeaux eux semblaient à peine essoufflés, cependant Hibiki activa un effet de sa magie qui était inconnu a tous : ''Effet temporel : dissipation'' Leur fatigue disparu aussitôt. Les jeunes mages perdirent leur sourire et d'un hochement de tête entendu commencèrent à attaquer.

-Oh Yajima-san regardez ça, il n'ont pas la même magie !

-Effectivement, Naomi semble posséder la magie de dragon slayer de son père et Akira celle des mots comme leur mère.

Ils enchaînaient les attaques, plus dures les unes que les autres. Ils commençaient tous à accuser le coup, Hibiki lança alors à nouveau son ''Effet temporel : dissipation''. Eve et lui se regardèrent confiant. Cependant les jumeaux qui leur faisaient toujours face eurent un sourire machiavélique.

-Que se passe t-il, pourquoi semblent-ils si sûr d'eux, ils ont subi des dégâts et pourtant il les défient du regard...et ce sourire, je n'en avais jamais vu de tel…

C'est alors que les jumeaux se mirent dos à dos et se prirent par la main.

-Non...ils...ils ne vont quand même pas faire un ''Unison Raid'' ! Lança Yajima-san

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers les deux enfants dans l'arène.

-Double Iron Script : Sword Dance ! Lancèrent-ils déployant leur magie ensemble sous les yeux surpris de l'ensemble des spectateurs à l'exception de leurs parent qui souriaient sachant à quel point leur enfants étaient forts. Hibiki et Eve tentaient d'éviter les lames qui s'abattaient sur eux.

-Cela me rappelle les lames d'Erza Scarlet, pas vous Yajima-san ?

-Si beaucoup, mais cela ne me surprend guère, ils ont étés élevés à Fairy Tail après tout.

C'est alors que sous les yeux des commentateurs, Akira transforma son bras en épée et Naomi fit apparaître des litres d'eau grâce au mot ''Water''

-Attendez...que...comment cela est-il possible, je croyais que c'était Akira qui maniait la magie des mots et Naomi l'art de dragon slayer…

-Il semblerait qu'ils possèdent tous les deux les magies de leurs parents...c'est inattendu...je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'enfant possédant les pouvoirs de ses deux parents, Fairy Tail n'as décidément pas fini de nous surprendre.

C'est alors qu'Eve lança une attaque plus puissante qu'il n'aurait parut au premier abord et fit voler Naomi sur plusieurs mètres la faisant finir sa course dans le mur de l'arène.

-Naomi ! Crièrent Akira, Gajeel et Levy au même moment.

Gajeel s'apprêtait a sauter par dessus le balcon des gradin de Fairy Tail, mais la mage des mots le retint, ce n'était pas leur combat mais celui de leurs enfants. Il se reprit et vit alors son fils rejoindre sa sœur.

-Nao, ça va ? Lança t-il

La jeune fille passa en position assise se tenant le bras, son épaule était manifestement démise. Akira souffla de soulagement, elle allait bien, cependant elle ne pouvais plus combattre.

-Tu gagnerais pour moi Aki ?

-Bien sûr frangine compte sur moi, dit-il en souriant.

-Ça va Naomi ? Je t'ai pas trop blessé ? Demanda Eve en arrivant derrière eux.

-T'en fait pas Eve-kun, c'est le jeu, et puis ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, finit-elle en souriant.

Il parut soulagé, en effet les guildes, même si elles s'affrontaient lors du tournoi chaque année entretenaient de profondes relations et les jumeaux connaissaient les deux hommes en face d'eux depuis qu'ils étaient tout petit. Akira et Eve retournèrent au centre de l'arène pendant que Naomi se releva en s'appuyant sur le mur. Les trois mages se remirent en position de combat, mais très rapidement Akira pris le dessus et mit Hibiki au tapis. Commença alors un duel entre les deux dernier debout. Au bout d'encore plusieurs minutes Akira finit par gagner le duel. Il se retourna vers sa sœur, elle avançait vers lui chancelante, il se baissa et la fit monter sur son dos.

-Et bien, quel combat ! Ces deux jeunes gens sont incroyables, ils ont battus deux des meilleurs mages de Blue Pégasus Alors qu'il sont seulement âgés de 12 ans, dit le commentateur.

-Il est vrai cependant la blessure de Naomi nous a privé d'une partie intéressante du match.

-Ah leur parents les ont rejoins, ainsi...qu'un exceed ?

-Vous parlez de leur grand frère, Lily Redfox, n'est-il pas ?

-Leur frère ?

-Oui, Gajeel et Levy l'ont adopté i ans de cela.

-Je ne savais pas...Fairy Tail est bien singulière.

-Naomi ça va ? Demanda le dragon slayer en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui p'pa je me suis juste démis l'épaule dans le choc, rien de grave, et puis Aki a gagné pour moi alors ça va.

Ils prirent la direction de l'infirmerie pour soigner la jeune fille. Cette année encore Fairy Tail gagna le tournoi, cependant, cette année resterais dans les mémoires comme celle ou deux jeunes mages surpuissants avaient fait leur apparition.


	4. Annonce et surprise

Annonce et surprise

C'était un beau matin de septembre, l'air était encore doux, souvenir de l'été chaud qui avait eu lieu dans la ville de Magnolia. Non loin des rues qui s'animaient doucement s'étendait une forêt, au creux de celle-ci, dans une clairière se présentait une maison. Les habitants de cette dernières, un chat noir, un dragon slayer d'acier et une mage des mots, s'éveillaient doucement. La jeune femme ouvra un œil, la lumière emplissait la petite pièce ou elle dormait, à ses côtés un grand homme au cheveux noirs dormait en émettant parfois un petit grognement. Elle sourit en contemplant celui qu'elle était fière d'appeler son mari. Et oui, Levy et Gajeel s'étaient mariés il y à de cela 4 mois après avoir caché pendant près de 6 mois qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux.

-'lut crevette, lança t-il en souriant malicieusement.

-Bonjour mon p'tit dragon, bien dormi ?

Il acquiesça et pris sa femme dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune mage.

-Mais pas assez…

-Gajeel, on va être en retard, allez lève toi !

Elle s'extirpa de son étreinte et rejoins la cuisine, Lily était en train de manger un kiwi.

-'lut Levy, 'omment 'a va ? Demanda t-il la bouche pleine.

-Ça va, merci et toi tu te régale on dirait, dit-elle en riant.

L'exceed avait du kiwi jusque sur le museau, lui d'habitude si sérieux paraissait tel un enfant. Levy attrapa une serviette puis pris Lily dans ses bras et entama de lui essuyer la figure. Le chat noir se laissa faire. Gajeel arriva un instant plus tard dans la pièce.

-Et bien Levy, tu le prends pour un gosse maintenant ? Et toi Lily depuis quand tu aime te faire pouponner comme ça ?

La jeune fille rougit violemment et partit dans la salle de bain en courant sous les yeux surpris des deux hommes.

-Hey ma puce, ça va ? Demanda le mage en toquant à la porte, je rigolais tu sais...

-Oui, excuse moi, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte, j'ai juste...eu un peu mal au ventre, rien de grave je te promet.

-Sûre ?

-Certaine, allez on y va, on va être en retard sinon, finit-elle en souriant.

Les trois mages partir rejoindre leurs amis à la guilde. En arrivant Levy s'installa au bar, commandant un jus d'orange, Gajeel et Lily rejoinrent leur table au fond de la pièce. Vers midi elle les rejoins amenant avec elle leurs repas préparé par Mirajane. Ils commencèrent à manger lorsque Levy se leva, porta une main à sa bouche et se précipita vers la salle de bain de la guilde. Lucy ayant vu la scène la suivit en courant.

-Levy ? Levy ? Ça va ?

-Lu-chan…

-Je t'ai vu partir précipitamment, tu t'es disputée avec Gajeel ?

-Non, pas du tout, pour une fois il n'y est pour rien, j'ai...j'ai juste eu mal au cœur…

-Mal au cœur ?

-Oui, ça m'arrive de temps en temps en ce moment, je dois être malade je pense, je ferais mieux de rentrer me reposer.

Lucy pâlit en entendant son amie.

-Levy...c'est quand la dernière fois que...que…

-Oui ?

-C'est quand que tu as eu tes règles pour la dernière fois?

-Et bien...euh...Oh merde !

Elle blêmit soudainement et regarda son ami qui sembla comprendre, elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait facilement 2 mois de retard. Non c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte. Elle se releva et partit en courant, traversant la guilde à toute vitesse sous les regards médusés des mages, de son mari et de l'exceed noir.

-Levy ! Cria Lucy en tentant de la poursuivre.

Cependant elle ne réussi pas à l'arrêter, elle rechercha Gajeel du regard et le vit, il n'avait pas bougé de sa table, mais était resté comme de marbre en voyant les agissements de son amante. La constellationniste se dirigea vers lui.

-Gajeel, va la voir, il...il faut que vous ayez une discussion.

Il sembla reprendre ses esprits, adressa un signe de tête à la jeune fille, et partit à la poursuite de la jeune femme. Il se dirigea instinctivement vers le lieu préféré de son amie, la bibliothèque centrale, mais à sa plus grande surprise elle n'y fut pas, il réfléchis, si elle avait un soucis où irait-elle se réfugier ? Puis un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit. Mais bien sûr, elle était forcément là-bas. Il se dirigea en courant vers ce lieu qui leur appartenait à eux seuls. Lorsqu'il arriva, il était essoufflé, mais il la trouva, assise les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle fixait la tombe de celle qui l'avait élevée. Le mage s'approcha et s'accroupit derrière elle en l'enlaçant, la jeune fille sursauta de surprise.

-Levy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?

-Gajeel, on à jamais parlé d'avenir tous les deux…

-Comment ça ?

Elle posa ses mains sur les bras musclé du dragon slayer.

-Gajeel...je...je crois que je suis enceinte…

-P...Pardon ? Lança t-il plus que surpris.

Il sentit Levy se crisper dans ses bras.

-Tu n'es pas heureux ? Demanda la jeune femme des sanglots dans la voix.

-Non...attends...c'est pas ce que tu crois...pas du tout.

Il la tourna vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

-J'ai juste été très surpris, je ne m'y attendais pas…

-Mais ça ne te fais pas plaisir…

Il la regarda tendrement.

-Tu ne comprends rien à rien, il posa la main sur le ventre de la jeune mage, j'ai été surpris parce que mes sens aurait du me permettre de sentir ton odeur changer…

-Gajeel…

-Je suis bien plus qu'heureux ma chérie, t'imagine même pas, toi ma crevette, c'est déjà un rêve de savoir que tu es ma femme alors imaginer que je vais devenir père c'est...c'est...fabuleux…

-Vraiment ?

-J'ai jamais vraiment eu de famille et depuis toujours je me demande comment c'est d'en avoir une alors...tu comprends…

-Oui, je vois, oh Gajeel j'ai eu si peur que...que...que tu n'en veuille pas.

-Nan mais ça va pas dans ta petite tête ? Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la transporter dans leur maison.

Il entra et prit la direction de leur chambre, il déposa Levy sur le lit. Il commença à m'embrasser la déshabillant au passage. Il partagèrent un câlin torride.

-Bon t'es rassurée maintenant ? Lança t-il essoufflé

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se précipita à la salle de bain sans prendre la peine de se couvrir. Il la poursuivit après avoir remis un caleçon et prit un t-shirt avec lui.

-Levy, mon ange, ça va ?

Elle était penchée au dessus des toilettes, nue, il sourit tendrement et lui passa le t-shirt. La prenant dans ses bras doucement.

-Désolé Gajeel, j'ai eu une nausée…

-T'en fait pas ma puce, c'est pas grave, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

-Tu va devoir t'y faire, ça va durer quelques mois…

-Aucun problème je supporterais tout pour toi, répondit-il en souriant.

-Dans ce cas tu pourrais faire venir Wendy au plus vite, je ne me sens vraiment pas au mieux…

-J'y vais tout de suite, va te reposer.

Après son arrivée la jeune soigneuse alla au chevet de son amie, elle commença à faire des examen de santé. Elle ressortit de la chambre un sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors ? Demandèrent Gajeel et Lily en cœur

-Elle va bien, elle à juste besoin de repos, une grossesse ça fatigue, prends bien soin d'elle, pour l'instant tout devrais bien se passez, mais d'ic mois, elle aura beaucoup plus de difficulté à s'occuper d'elle même, je crains même qu'elle ne doive rester au lit pendant son dernier mois de grossesse, mais bon cela est normal au vu de son état.

-Son état ?

-Va la voir Gajeel elle va tout t'expliquer, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il remercia son amie et alla voir son amante avec Lily.

-Levy ? Comment tu te sens ? Demanda L'exceed en se posant au creux de ses bras.

-Tout va bien, seulement…

-Oui ? Demandèrent les mages en cœur.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir agrandir un peu la maison, lança t-elle en riant, tu va être doublement papa Gajeel !

-Ce sont des jumeaux ? Demanda l'intéressé un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle hocha la tête positivement et se retrouva avec un mage et un exceed en larmes qui l'écrasaient de joie.


	5. Grand frère

Grand frère

-Ça ne va pas Lily ? Demanda Levy à l'exceed en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé.

L'exceed avait un regard triste et n'avais quasiment pas réagis lorsque la mage lui avait proposé un kiwi. Gajeel, dans la cuisine, finissait la vaisselle en tendant l'oreille pour suivre la discussion, lui aussi semblait soucieux pour son ami.

-Non, c'est rien…

-C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Ezaer ?

Le chat la regarda et elle compris qu'elle avait raison.

-Flash Back-

-Mais tu peux pas être leur grand frère, lança un petit blond à l'exceed assis sur le comptoir, déjà t'es un chat, ensuite t'as pas le même nom…

-Ezaer ! gronda Mirajane en direction de son fils, je suis désolé Lily, il est juste jaloux des jumeaux, n'y fait pas attention…

-Pas de problème Mira, t'en fait pas, dit-il.

-Fin Flash Back-

Même s'il avait fait semblant de rien, ce qu'avais dit le jeune garçon l'avais touché, après tout c'était vrai, il n'était pas vraiment membre de la famille.

-Lily, n'y pense pas trop, tu sais les jumeaux t'aiment de tout leur cœur et pour nous tous tu es leur grand frère, Ezaer est encore jeune et il n'accepte pas vraiment qu'Akira et Naomi commencent à maîtriser la magie alors que lui non, et puis il est fils unique et Luxus est souvent absent alors il se retrouve vite seul…

-Je sais, mais au fond il a raison, je veux dire….à la base je suis le partenaire de Gajeel et c'est tout…

Gajeel et Levy se regardèrent, ils comprenaient ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Tu sais, pour nous tu fait partie de la famille, on te l'as dit, tu as ta place dans cette maison comme chacun de nous, dit le mage d'acier en venant s'asseoir à son tour.

-Je sais mais ça n'empêche pas que quand on parle des Redfox on fait allusion à vous quatre…

-Lily…

-Et puis...je suis pas né ici...je viens d'Eldoras moi, alors je sais même pas à quel jour correspond ma naissance...je….je suis pas vraiment du même monde…

Il se leva et partit dans sa chambre se coucher. La mage des mots regarda son mari, jamais aucun des deux n'avais vu leur exceed aussi triste et cela les peinait beaucoup. Ils discutèrent une grande partie de la nuit. Lorsque Lily se leva il ne trouva pas ses amis mais un mot sur la table ''Lily, on est partis régler une affaire, on en aura pour une petite partie de la matinée, peux-tu emmener les jumeaux à la guilde ?'' Il se sentit encore plus triste, il ne l'avais pas prévenu de leur ''affaire'', il se sentit soudain très seul et se demanda s'il ne ferais pas mieux de les laisser en famille quand ils reviendraient.

-Lily-nii...dit en baillant une petite fille derrière lui.

-Oh, Naomi tu es déjà levée ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar…

-Viens là, continua t-il en prenant sa forme de combat pour lui faire un câlin.

Akira arriva peu après et lui grimpa sur le dos, encore à moitié endormis. Non décidément Lily ne pouvais se décider à quitter cette maison, il aimait beaucoup trop les jumeaux pour ça. Une fois qu'ils eurent déjeuné et qu'ils furent habillés il se dirigèrent tous trois vers la guilde, Lily toujours dans sa forme ''d'adulte'' portait Akira sur ses épaules et tenait la main à la petite fille. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent les deux enfants se mirent à courir dans tous les sens. L'exceed alla alors s'asseoir sur le comptoir pour les surveiller. Il allait être midi quand il fut attrapé par de fins bras.

-Levy ? Gajeel ? Vous voilà enfin, ou étiez vous donc passé ? Demanda t-il surpris par la jeune fille.

-Maman ! Papa ! Lancèrent les deux enfants en courant vers eux.

Gajeel les fit s'asseoir sur des tabourets, Levy reposa Lily devant elle.

-Bien, si on t'as laissé ce matin seul avec les jumeaux c'est qu'on s'est rendus à la préfecture, commença la mage.

Le chat ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient allé là-bas, on y allait uniquement pour des raisons administratives.

-Pasqu'on avait besoin que tout soit fait dans les règles pour être sûr que ça se passe bien, continua le dragon slayer.

Ils se regardèrent alors et sourirent en tendant un papier à l'exceed.

-Alors Lily, si tu veux bien, nous aimerions que tu signes ces papier pour finaliser ton adoption et ton appartenance à notre famille, finit Levy avec un sourire tendre.

Lily fit de grands yeux ronds et lut les papiers. En effet ses amis venaient de lui tendre une demande d'adoption qu'ils avaient déposés et où figurait son nom, cela voulais dire qu'ils voulaient qu'ils devienne leur ''fils''. Il les regarda les larmes aux yeux avant de leur sauter dans les bras en pleurant.

-On a bien compris que tu souffrait de ne pas être officiellement un membre de cette famille alors on est allés s'occuper de tout ça ce matin pour y remédier, dit Gajeel.

-Je...j'ai vraiment le droit ? Demanda t-il entre deux sanglots.

-Bien sur que tu a le droit, on aurait pas proposé sinon, lâcha le dragon sarcastique, allez signe tout ça.

L'exceed entrepris sa signature des papiers, mais s'arrêta soudainement.

-Euh...il faut ma date de naissance...dit-il dépité

-On a pensé que..si tu es d'accord, cette journée pourrais être ton anniversaire.

Il les regarda heureux, comment avait-il pu penser qu'il était de trop dans cette famille incroyable.

-Il ne faut que te donner un âge, tu as une envie ? dit la mage des mots.

-Euh...ben...dans ce monde, je dois avoir presque 24 ans…

-Oui mais quel âge voudrais-tu avoir ? Insista t-elle.

-Et ben...j'aimerais avoir 18 ans...ça me ferais moins d'écart avec eux…

-Et bien donne les toi, personne n'ira te contredire, finit-elle en souriant.

-Voilà c'est fini…

-Master, vous voulez bien ? Demanda Gajeel

Lily ne compris pas que le petit homme arriva à ses côtés et que les mages se rassemblèrent.

-Bien sûr Gajeel, avec le plus grand plaisir, répondis le petit homme.

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

-S'il vous plaît, je requiers votre attention à tous, aujourd'hui est un grand jour mes enfants ! Aujourd'hui un mage de notre famille deviens officiellement le grand frère de deux enfants et le fils de deux de vos amis. Panther Lily Redfox, ce jour est aussi celui de ta re-naissance, celui ou tu peux choisir celui que tu veux être, chacun te connais pour diverses raison, mais aujourd'hui tu choisis de rejoindre un foyer et de promettre de prendre soin des tiens, ce jour sera désormais celui où nous fêterons ta venue au monde il y à 18 ans. Lily, Ou que tu sois, Fairy Tail sera un lieu que tu pourras appeler ''maison'' quels que soit les obstacles que tu rencontrera, ici tu retrouvera toujours ta famille, celle composée de tes amis, mais aussi celle à laquelle tu a accepté d'appartenir, fils de Gajeel et Levy Redfox, grand frère d'Akira et de Naomi.

-Maman, pourquoi on dit que Lily-nii est devenu notre grand frère, il l'est déjà...lança la petite fille.

-Oui, mais maintenant Naomi, j'ai le même nom que toi, répondis l'exceed.

La jeune fille eut un grand sourire et lui sauta dessus, Akira la rejoignis peu après. Décidément ces deux là n'avaient besoin d'aucun papier officiel pour le considérer comme leur frère. Il regarda Gajeel qui tenait Levy par l'épaule en souriant.

-Je dois t'appeler ''papa'' maintenant ? Demanda t-il un soupçon de défit dans la voix.

-Ça dépends mon petit Lilynounet, répliqua t-il avec un rire.

Toute la guilde éclata de rire. Oui décidément il avait plus que jamais sa place aux côtés de ses amis.


	6. Grippe magistrale

Grippe magistrale

Ce matin là, quand les jumeaux se réveillèrent, il trouvèrent leur mère en train de préparer à manger.

-Tu fais quoi m'man ? Lança la jeune fille

-Bonjour les enfants, vous avez bien dormis ? Demanda t-elle remarquant leur présence

Si les deux enfants étaient aussi intelligents qu'elle, ils avaient hérité de beaucoup des qualités et des sens de leur père. Elle servit au deux jeunes de 6 ans à peine un bon petit déjeuner.

-Maman, c'est quoi ça ? Questionna Akira en pointant la casserole sur le feu.

-C'est un bouillon pour votre père et Lily.

-Pou'oi ? Continua la petite fille la bouche pleine.

-Naomi...dit tendrement Levy

La petite au cheveux bleus lui sourit de toute ses dents.

-Papa et Lily sont malades, ils sont rentrés tard hier et il pleuvait beaucoup.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent inquiets, ils s'approchèrent de leur maman doucement.

-Dit, c'est grave ? Ils vont mourir ? Dit Akira des sanglots dans la voix.

-Mais non mes amours, ils ont juste besoin de repos.

Naomi et Akira se regardèrent et firent un signe de tête avant de partir en courant, la mage des mots les regarda faire surprise. Elle vit alors son fils tenter d'entrer dans la chambre de Lily

-Hey, stop, ils ont besoin de calme pour aller mieux.

-Mais, je veux lire une histoire à grand frère, il le fait toujours quand on va mal.

Levy sourit tendrement et ouvrit la porte délicatement, ils virent Lily allongé dans son lit, il était trempé de sueur, la fièvre le faisait se retourner dans tout les sens. Levy prit alors une serviette humide et la posa sur le front de l'exceed, il ouvrit un œil.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda t-elle

-Pas au mieux, éloigne le, il faut pas que je le rende malade, dit-il en désignant le garçon.

-Il veut te lire une histoire Lily, laisse le donc faire.

Le chat sourit, Akira apporta une chaise et s'assit dessus commençant à lire le livre qu'il avait choisit. La mage bleue ressortit et tomba nez-à-nez avec sa fille.

-Maman ?

-Oui Naomi ?

-Je peux t'aider à faire à manger pour papa ? J'ai trouvé une recette que je veux faire, mais je suis encore trop petite…

-Bien sûr, montre moi.

Elle lui tendit un papier avec écrit ''faire fondre du métal facilement''.

-Naomi, c'est quoi cette recette ?

-Ben papa quand il va pas bien il mange toujours du métal du coup je me suis dit que pour qu'il aille mieux on pourrait lui faire un gâteau avec…

-C'est une très bonne idée ça ma puce, viens on va trouver une recette.

Elle trouva rapidement, elle commencèrent alors à rassembler les ingrédients, arrivés au métal elle hésitèrent un instant.

-Maman, papa dit toujours qu'il adore ton métal tu veux bien en faire apparaître ?

La mage rougit, jamais Gajeel ne le lui avait dit cela, même après 6 ans de mariage. Elle utilisa alors sa magie pour faire apparaître le mot ''Iron''. Une fois que ce fut fait elles entamèrent la préparation. Levy sortit un moment afin de faire fondre le métal, Naomi la rejoins sous l'appenti dans la clairière.

-Reste vers là-bas, je ne voudrais pas que tu te brûles.

La petite fille regarda sa mère, celle-ci portait le grand tablier de forgeron en cuir que Gajeel utilisait pour travailler ainsi que des lunettes de protections et des gants. Elle avait fait un grand feu au dessus duquel elle faisait fondre le métal qu'elle avait créé. En versant dans les petits moules qu'elles avaient trouvés en forme de billes, elle reçut un peu de métal sur le bras, juste au dessus du gant.

-Maman ! Cria la jeune fille.

-Ça va Naomi, ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit de refroidir les billes elle rentrèrent pour finir leur préparation. Une fois le gâteau cuit, Levy le coupa en morceau et tendis l'assiette à sa fille.

-Va porter ça à ton papa.

-Maman t'as pas mal au bras ?

La petite fixait la tâche rouge qui s'était formé sur le bras de la mage des mots, Levy regarda son bras, une petite cloque commençait à se former tout autours. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

-Ce n'est rien, vraiment, va voir ton papa.

Naomi fit ce que sa mère lui avait dit, elle entra dans la chambre de ses parents, Gajeel était allongé sur le lit habillé de son éternel pantalon blanc, la petite fille découvrit toutes les cicatrices qui ornait les bras de son père, il les cachait en général, afin de ne pas effrayer ses enfants. La petite fille posa une main sur la joue de son père, il ouvrit les yeux et vit deux petites pupilles rouges qui le fixait.

-Naomi...qu'est-ce que tu fais là….dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Je viens t'apporter du gâteau, c'est maman et moi qui l'avons fait, même que maman elle s'est blessée….

À Peine eut-elle finit que Gajeel se releva d'un coup et se précipita dans la cuisine en criant.

-Levy !

Elle sursauta en le voyant débouler dans la pièce et manqua renverser ce qu'elle préparait.

-Gajeel, qu'est ce que tu fais debout, tu es malade, il faut que tu te repose.

-Naomi as dit que tu t'étais blessée.

-Ce n'est rien, juste une petite brûlure, dit-elle en cachant son bras.

Il lui attrapa l'avant bras et elle grimaça de douleur, il retroussa sa manche et vit la tâche rouge.

-Qu'est-ce….commença t-il avant de s'écrouler.

Elle le rattrapa de justesse.

-Ah la la, t'es vraiment pas croyable, je t'avais dit que t'avais besoin de repos.

Elle le porta jusque dans la chambre et l'allongea, Naomi posa l'assiette sur la table de chevet.

-Désolé maman, je pensais pas que….

-Ce n'est rien ma puce ne t'en fait pas.

Le reste de la journée passa de la même manière, les enfants s'occupaient de leur père et de leur frère et Levy les regardait faire d'un œil bienveillant. Les deux hommes se réveillèrent deux jours plus tard après moults soins des jumeaux et de la mage. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine mais furent arrêtés par des bruits en provenance du canapé. Les deux mages y virent Levy endormie, blottie dans ses bras se trouvait Naomi, Akira quand à lui avait la tête posé sur un genoux de sa mère. Cette vision fit sourire les deux amis, Levy ouvrit un œil et les aperçu.

-Salut vous deux, comment vous vous sentez ? Demanda t-elle doucement pour ne pas réveiller les enfants.

-Beaucoup mieux, répondit l'exceed

Gajeel s'approcha de sa femme et releva sa manche pour regarder son bras, il n'y vit qu'une petite tâche sombre, il parut surpris.

-Mais ta brûlure ?

-Je suis allée voir Polushka pour des médicaments pour vous deux et elle m'as soignée au passage, je t'avais dit que ce n'étais rien.

Il fut rassuré, les jumeaux s'éveillèrent alors à leur tour et sautèrent au cou de leur père. Gajeel et Lily souriaient, ils étaient heureux de savoir qu'ils avaient une famille pour prendre soin d'eux lorsque ça n'allait pas. Ces deux là avaient vécu tels deux loups solitaire pendant tellement d'année qu'ils oubliaient parfois la chaleur de leur foyer.


	7. Tonton Jett et Oncle Droy

Merci à .fukutaicho pour sa remarque sur l'âge des jumeaux, il est évidemment impossible e parler aussi bien à un an et demi, même si notre maman s'appelle Levy McGarden, l'erreur corrigée je reposte ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Tonton Jett et oncle Droy

-Merci Jett, je te le revaudrais promis ! Lança une mage au cheveux bleus en filant à toute vitesse rejoindre celui qui l'attendait dehors.

-Attends Le… il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les deux compères avaient disparus.

-Dit Jett qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Droy en regardant son ami.

-On va s'occuper d'eux, que veux tu que l'on fasse d'autre ? Dit simplement Jett en s'agenouillant devant les deux poussettes.

La jeune femme qui venait de s'enfuir de la maison des deux amis était bien sûr Levy Mcgarden, Gajeel et elle avait décidé de s'offrir une virée en amoureux pour la journée et ils leurs avait donc fallu trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper des jumeaux. Ils auraient bien demandé à Lily, mais ce dernier était partis en mission seul la veille, ils avaient donc décidé de demander à Jett et à Droy, enfin, ils ne leur avaient pas vraiment laissé le choix. Jett regardais donc les deux enfants d'environs deux an et demis endormis dans leurs poussettes, il regarda l'heure 7h, il était encore tôt pour d'aussi jeunes enfants, il décida alors de les recoucher. Il détacha alors Naomi de sa poussette et demanda à Droy d'en faire autant avec Akira. Ils les montèrent dans la chambre d'ami qui servait autrefois à Levy quand ils travaillaient tard avant qu'elle ne déménage dans l'ancienne maison de Mélissane, le lit était assez grand pour les deux enfants. Une fois qu'ils les eurent bien installés ils redescendirent.

-Bon et quand ils se réveillent on fait quoi ? Demanda Droy

-On leur donne à manger et ensuite on les occupe jusqu'au retour de Levy et de Gajeel.

-Et si on y arrive pas ?

-Du calme, c'est pas la première fois qu'on s'occupe d'eux.

-D'habitude Levy est toujours là pour nous aider et s'assurer qu'on fait rien de mal, et Gajeel veille toujours de loin sur sa famille.

-Droy, s'ils nous les ont laissés c'est qu'ils ont confiance en nous et qu'on sait se débrouiller, et si on a un soucis on pourras aller à la guilde et demander de l'aide à Mirajane ou à Lucy.

Quelques heures plus tard alors qu'ils vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes, ils entendirent un cri à l'étage. Jett démarra à toute vitesse usant de sa magie pour rejoindre au plus vite les enfants de son amie d'enfance. En ouvrant la porte de la chambre il tomba sur une Naomi en pleurs et un Akira qui tentais de lui faire un câlin pour la calmer. Il la prit alors dans ses bras.

-Et bien ma puce, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda t-il à la petite bleue.

-Ai fait un ssaussemard, dit l'enfant encore en larmes.

-Ça va aller Naomi, c'est fini, regarde tu fais s'inquiéter ton frère.

Droy arriva juste après avec deux ours en peluches dans les bras. Il découvrit un Jett assis sur le lit avec Naomi dans les bras et Akira assis à côté de lui l'air inquiet. Il en tendis un beige à Akira et un marron à Naomi, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper les larmes de la petite fille. Les deux enfants eurent un grand sourire en découvrant leurs deux nouveaux amis.

-Bon vous voulez manger les enfants ? Lança Jett

-Oui ! Répondirent les jumeaux en même temps.

Les deux adultes firent alors descendre les enfants et leur servirent deux grands bols de céréales. Les deux membres de la Shadow Gear regardèrent amusés les deux petits les joues couvertes d'éclaboussures de lait.

-Di' e' é' ou' a'an ? Lança Akira la bouche encore pleine.

-Vide ta bouche avant de parler Akira, répondit le mage roux.

-Elle est ou maman ? Redemanda t-il une fois sa bouche vidée.

-Votre maman est partie avec votre papa pour passer une journée en amoureux, dit Jett.

Les deux enfants parurent déçu un instant, Naomi regarda alors les deux adultes.

-Pou'quoi y nous on pas pris avec eux ? Questionna t-elle alors.

-Ils avaient envie de fêter ce jour juste tous les deux Naomi, tu sais aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres.

-Comment ça ? Continua la petite bleue.

-Aujourd'hui c'est leur anniversaire de mariage.

-Leur anni'e'saire de ma'iage ?

Jett souris, d'une part parce qu'entendre cette enfant buter sur certain mots plutôt simple alors qu'elle savait parfaitement utiliser certains plus compliqués l'amusait, d'une autre parce que ce souvenir était l'un des plus doux qu'il avait de son amie.

-Oui, ça fait deux ans que vos parents sont mariés, dit Droy prenant le relais voyant que son amis était partis dans ses songes.

-Vous voulez voir des photos ? Lança Jett reprenant ses esprits.

-Oh oui ! Répondirent les deux enfants en même temps.

Après avoir débarrassé les bols de la table et avoir débarbouillé Akira et Naomi, Droy alla s'installer dans le canapé avec eux pendant que Jett allait chercher l'album photo. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir à leurs côté, il feuilleta plusieurs pages avant de tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait, il montra alors aux enfants une photo ou figuraient trois personnes. Il y avait à droite un grand homme roux en costume blanc, à gauche, un homme brun enrobé en costume noir, au centre de l'image se trouvait une jeune fille qui devait avoir dans les 21 ans, elle portait une robe blanche, ses longs cheveux bleus retenus par un bandeau blancs, retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Les trois arboraient un immense sourire.

-Ça c'est toi, dit Akira en pointant l'homme à gauche puis en regardant Droy.

-Et ça c'est toi, dit Naomi en pointant l'autre homme et en regardant Jett.

-Oui, et là au centre c'est votre maman, continua le roux en montrant son amie sur la photo.

-Ooooh elle est belle, s'exclama la petite fille.

-Nao t'as vu son collier, c'est le même qui papa, dit le garçonnet au cheveux noirs.

Les enfants curieux décidèrent de regarder plus précisément toutes les photos de l'album. Les mages des plantes et de la vitesse étaient heureux de pouvoir raconter au deux enfants ce qu'avait été leur vie au côtés de Levy. Sur les dernières photos elle apparaissait aux cotés de ses amis, enceinte surveillée par Gajeel, ou encore en train de regarder ses amis d'enfance donner le biberons aux jumeaux, ce sont ces photos là qui retinrent le plus leur attention.

-Vous aimez beau'oup not'e maman pas vrai ? Lança Naomi.

-Bien sûr ma puce pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Répondit Droy.

-Ben, vous la rega'dez touzours avec douceur, et sur les de'nières photos, quand on est dans vos bras, c'est nous que vous rega'dez avec tendresse, donc c'est que vous nous aimez.

-Bien sûr qu'on vous aime, dit Jett, on a grandis avec votre maman, elle est notre amie depuis longtemps on tient beaucoup à elle, c'est donc normal qu'on vous aime aussi.

Les deux enfants eurent un grand sourire et commencèrent alors à chahuter. Les quatre compères passèrent alors le reste de la journée à jouer tous ensemble. Il devaient être près de 22h lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Akira se précipita pour aller ouvrir.

-Maman ! Papa ! Lança t-il en sautant au cou de la bleue.

La petite fille sauta des genoux de Droy ou elle se trouvait et s'élança dans les bras de Gajeel.

-Salut les garçons, tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda Levy en entrant dans la maison qu'elle connaissait tant.

-Oui, très bien même, on s'est bien amusé toute la journée tout les quatre.

-Maman, papa, rega'dez mon nou'nou's, c'est un cadeau de Droy, lança Naomi.

-Moi aussi j'en ai un, répliqua Akira.

-Merci les gars, dit Gajeel en regardant ses enfants des grands sourires aux lèvres.

-Je t'en pris, ça nous a fait plaisir, dit Jett en tapant dans la main que lui tendait le mage d'acier.

-Bon on va vous laisser, merci encore, lança Levy.

-C'est normal, au fait, on a aussi un cadeau pour vous, déclara Droy, vous avez deux minutes ?

Les deux amis firent entrer la petite famille dans le salon. Une fois assis, Akira et Naomi sautèrent au sol et partirent en courant dans une autre pièce. Ils en revinrent avec une grosse boîte dans les bras, aidés de Jett. Ils déposèrent le paquet sur la table, Gajeel et Levy se regardèrent surpris et regardèrent ensuite leurs deux amis et leurs enfants.

-C'est un cadeau pour votre anniversaire de mariage, dit Akira sans buter sur le moindre mot.

-Pardon ? Repris Levy surprise.

-On a expliqué au jumeaux pourquoi vous étiez absent et du coup ils on voulu vous faire un cadeau pour fêter ça.

Les deux amants regardèrent leurs enfants qui s'étaient perchés sur les genoux de Jett et Droy, Levy entrepris alors d'ouvrir la boîte. Dedans se trouvait un gros livre dont la couverture était ornée d'une écriture dorée ''Pour Gajeel et Levy, parents, amants et amis''.

-Mais comment ?

-On les a aidé, à la base on avait déjà prévu de vous en faire un, on a juste profité de l'occasion pour les y greffer.

Elle se blottit contre Gajeel et ouvrit le livre, sur la première page se trouvait un photo des quatre mages avant la naissance des jumeaux, lorsque Levy était enceinte, les trois garçons avaient décidé de la porter contre son gré, la scène avait tourné aux fou rire très rapidement. Les pages suivantes avaient étés découpées et collées de façon à former une boîte, à l'intérieur se trouvaient des dessins des deux enfants représentant diverses scènes qu'ils avaient vu sur les photos. Il y avait aussi quatre bracelets noir, bleu et rouge de diverses tailles, ils étaient tous ornés d'un livre et d'un dragon. Le dernier objet était une clé ancienne.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Gajeel en attrapant la clé.

-Vous trouverez, dans les sous-sols de la guilde, un vieux coffre verrouillé, cette clé vous permettra de l'ouvrir, répondis Droy.

-Non ce n'est quand même pas...commença Levy.

-Si, il est temps que tout ce qu'il contient réapparaisse.

-Merci les garçons ! S'exclama t-elle en se levant leur faire un câlin.

-Mais il contient quoi ce coffre ? Questionna Gajeel.

-Les souvenirs de toute une vie, répondirent les membres de la Shadow Gear.

Les deux amants remercièrent chaleureusement les deux mages et entreprirent de rentrer chez eux avec leurs enfants. Ils passaient la porte quand les enfants se retournèrent vers les deux hommes.

-Au-revoir Tonton Jett, dit Naomi

-A plus tard oncle Droy, ajouta Akira.

Les deux mages eurent un sourire tendre qui restera gravé dans les mémoires de chacun.


	8. Dispute Fraternelle

Hello! Nouveau chapitre des histoires de cette famille loufoque, enfin, surtout pour deux de ses membres ^^ enfin vous verrez bien, mais je m'amuse à les inventer un peu plus chaque jour.

Sur ce je vous laisse tranquille et Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Dispute fraternelle

Ce matin là, le calme était absent dans la forêt qui bordait Magnolia, en effet des cris résonnaient jusque loin dans la ville.

-Je te déteste, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Cria une voix féminine.

Cette voix, la plupart des mages et des habitants de Magnolia la connaissaient très bien, en effet il s'agissait du timbre mélodieux d'une jeune femme de 15 ans nommé Naomi Redfox. Celle-ci venait de se disputer violemment avec son frère jumeau Akira, le sujet de la dispute, contrairement à celle animant régulièrement le foyer, résidait dans les capacité de la jeune femme, que son frère ne jugeaient pas assez importantes pour effectuer une mission seule. Cette fois ci Akira était allé bien trop loin au goût de l'adolescente qui furieuse avait claqué la porte en direction du lieu qui, en dehors de sa maison, l'apaisait le plus : la guilde. En y entrant, elle huma l'air et fut heureuse de sentir cette douce odeur d'alcool, de fumée et de magie qui emplissait l'atmosphère du grand hall. Elle se dirigea comme n'importe qui vers le tableau des affichages.

-Bonjour Naomi, lança une voix derrière elle.

-Bonjour Keita, dit-elle sans même se retourner.

Elle reconnaissait sans problème chaque membre de Fairy Tail à sa voix, cela était sans doute du au fait qu'elle était en partie dragon slayer. Elle se retourna vers le garçonnet, il s'agissait du premier enfant de la meilleure amie de sa mère, Lucy. L'enfant d'environs 6 ans arborait la même chevelure blonde que sa mère, mais ses grands yeux marron curieux, rappelaient son père Natsu. Derrière lui se cachait une enfant d'environs 3 ans aux cheveux roses et aux yeux bleus.

-Coucou Rihei, comme ça va ? Lança la mage en s'accroupissant face à la petite.

Aussitôt celle-ci, grande timide qui ne parlait pas, se cacha encore plus derrière son grand frère, sans pour autant quitter Naomi des yeux.

-Désolé Nao, elle est encore très timide, s'excusa Keita.

-Ne t'en fait pas mon grand, mais dit moi ou sont tes parents ?

-Papa est partis en mission et maman l'as accompagné à la gare.

-Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec elle ?

-J'aime pas regarder papa partir, maman elle est toujours triste...dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Je vois, en tout cas prends bien soin de ta sœur en attendant le retour de ta maman.

-T'en fait pas, avec moi elle crains rien, répliqua t-il avec un immense sourire avant de partir en courant vers l'autre bout de la salle.

Décidément ce garçon avait bien hérité des caractères joyeux de ses deux parents. Elle reposa son regard sur le tableau et vit une annonce qui lui plaisait bien, mais elle savait parfaitement que Mirajane ne la laisserait jamais faire sans prévenir ses parents. Après deux coup d'œil rapides, elle arracha le papier avant de sortir discrètement.

L'après-midi était entamée depuis quelques heures lorsque Mira passa devant le tableau des mission à la hâte pendant son service. C'est alors qu'elle stoppa son mouvement et se retourna vers le panneau, une quête, il manquait une quête, mais elle ne se souvenait pas avoir enregistré de départ de mission à pars celle de Natsu aujourd'hui. Elle se précipita vers son bar relire son livre de mission ou elle consignait chaque départ. Non elle n'avait définitivement pas autorisé que mission à l'exception de celle du dragon de feu. Elle se précipita chez le maître.

-Makarov ! Hurla t-elle en entrant dans le bureau du vieil homme.

Celui-ci, même s'il avait laissé le poste de maître de la guilde à son petit fils, continuait d'en assurer l'intendance lorsque ce dernier partait en mission.

-Mira, doucement, tu vas me faire avoir une attaque.

-Makarov, avez vous autorisé une mission sans me le dire aujourd'hui ?

-Non, il s'agit d'une tâche que je t'ai confié il y a bien longtemps, je te fais confiance pour cela, mais pourquoi cette question ?

-Il manque une quête ! Lança t-elle avant de retourner en bas suivie de près par l'ex maître.

S'arrêtant devant le panneau une nouvelle fois elle le scruta jusqu'à trouver quelle mission manquait.

-Non...c'est pas possible…

-Mira, que se passe t-il ?

-La mission qui manque est la chasse d'une guilde noire de plusieurs dizaine de membres dans l'ouest du pays, mais il s'agit d'une mission que seule un groupe de mage puissant peut réaliser.

-Qui manque à l'appel ?

-Il y a ici plus d'une cinquantaine de mages, comment voulez vous que je sache qui est absent parce que partis pour cette mission, ou qui est simplement en train de prendre du bon temps.

-Bien, je vais envoyer un message à tout les membres n'ayant pas pris de mission et n'étant pas ici, nous saurons bien vite qui est partis.

La démone se dirigea à nouveau vers son bar, non sans un grand sentiment d'inquiétude. Son fils, assis à proximité remarqua son état.

-Maman, y'a un soucis ? T'as l'air soucieuse depuis que t'es allé au panneau d'affichage, et puis t'es allée chercher papy, c'est pas normal…

-Ezaer...est-ce que tu aurais vu quelqu'un prendre une mission sans passer au comptoir aujourd'hui ? Il manque une quête et nous ne savons pas qui l'as prise.

-Non m'man, désolé, j'ai pas fait attention…

-C'est pas grave mon grand, repris Mira en passant une main dans les cheveux mi-long blond de son fils.

Elle aimait la chevelure de son fils, elle lui rappelait celle de son rebelle de père quelques années auparavant, même si ses mèches blanches le rapprochait d'elle, de son frère et de sa sœur.

-T'es sûre que ça va aller ? T'as l'air épuisée…

-Mais oui mon grand, je suis juste inquiète pour cette histoire de mission, mais c'est rien, ne t'en fait pas.

Même s'il était le fils de Luxus, Ezaer était loin d'avoir son caractère, plus calme et posé, il n'hésite jamais à aider les autres, même si son tempérament bagarreur revenait au galop assez souvent. Mira regarda son fils s'éloigner et rejoindre son meilleur ami Akira.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lança le brun.

-Une mission qu'a disparu du panneau d'affichage, et à part Natsu, personne est partis aujourd'hui.

Akira sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se lever précipitamment et de sortir en courant. Ezaer le suivit tout aussi rapidement.

-Hey Aki, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Rien, enfin, c'est juste que Nao est pas à la guilde or on s'est disputé ce matin et d'habitude quand on se bagarre, elle vient toujours à la guilde parler avec ta mère ou lire un livre dans un coin, mais là rien, je veux juste vérifier qu'elle est à la maison.

-Je viens avec toi, lança le blond.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la clairière ou se situe la maison Redfox, Akira entre comme une bombe , se précipitant vers l'étage, là ou se situait leur chambre.

-Akira, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas entrer en courant ? Lança Levy depuis le salon en relevant la tête de son livre, oh bonjour Ezaer, comment vas tu ?

-Bonjour Madame Redfox, je vais bien merci et vous ?

-Ezaer, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de m'appeler Levy, tu veux que je me fâche ? Dis moi pourquoi mon fils est entré telle une fusée dans cette maison ?

-Euh...c'est que…

-C'est bon Ezaer, j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais, salut m'man !

-Ak…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que son fils avait filé emportant avec lui son ami blond. La mage soupira, décidément il vivait à cent à l'heure, puis elle se remit à travailler.

-Oh ! Aki c'est bon, tu peux me lâcher, alors t'as trouvé Nao ?

-Non, elle était pas là.

-Pardon ? Répliqua Ezaer en s'arrêtant net.

-Elle était pas là et ses affaires non plus, ce qui veut dire que la mission, c'est elle qui l'as prise, il faut qu'on aille la chercher, elle va pas s'en sortir seule !

-Attend tu sais même pas ou se déroule la quête, il faut qu'on en parle à papy !

-Si on en parle au maître elle va se faire renvoyer de Fairy Tail, je peux pas faire ça !

-On fait quoi alors ?

-Il faut qu'on découvre ou à lieu la mission et qu'on la ramène ici sans encombre.

-Je vois...bon, attends moi à la cabane je reviens.

-Attends, je veux pas t'impliquer dans cette histoire, c'est ma faute si on en est là, c'est à moi d'aller chercher Nao.

-Aki ! Toi, Nao et moi on se connaît depuis toujours, vous êtes mes meilleurs potes, c'est normal que je participe, et puis c'est pas en y allant seul que tu va l'aider.

-Merci vieux.

-C'est normal, bon je devrais être de retour dans pas trop longtemps, à tout à l'heure.

Sur ce, il se remit à courir en direction de la guilde. Une fois arrivé, il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avant d'aller voir sa mère.

-Alors, vous avez trouvé qui manque à l'appel ? Lança t-il provoquant un sursaut de sa mère.

-Ezaer, tu m'as fait peur, non, nous ne savons toujours pas qui est parti…

-Et la mission, c'était quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça mon grand ? Si tu sait qui l'a prit tu dois me le dire !

-Non, je sais pas, mais tu sais comme moi, que tout le monde choisit ses quête bien différemment, donc savoir ou ça a lieu et qu'est-ce qui est demandé, peut nous indiquer qui est partis.

-C'est une mission de chasse de guilde noire dans l'ouest, à côté d'Outanka, à part ton père, Natsu, Gajeel ou les Raijinshuu, je ne vois pas qui aurait pu la prendre.

-Effectivement, je vois pas qui pourrait...au fait, je vais passer l'aprem avec Aki et dormir chez lui pendant deux jours, Levy est d'accord.

-Pardon...euh...oui...d'accord, mais tu pourrais prévenir plus tôt la prochaine fois quand même…

-Désolé maman, dit-il faussement peiné.

Une fois la discussion finie, il sortit calmement de la guilde puis se dirigea au pas de course vers la cabane, il y trouva Akira, qui avait préparé deux sac de voyage remplis d'affaires et de nourriture.

-Alors ?

-Outanka ! Elle est partis vers Outanka, j'ai dit à ma mère que je passait quelques jours chez toi, on est tranquille tant qu'elle ne contacte pas la tienne, alors faut qu'on fasse vite.

Ils prirent alors la direction de la gare. Heureusement, depuis quelques années, des trains express circulaient dans tout le royaume permettant de réduire considérablement le temps de trajet, réduisant par la même la durée de certaines missions. Ils arrivèrent à Outanka au milieu de l'après midi, et se mirent alors en quête d'informations concernant leur amie. Très vite ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient, une guilde noire nommée ''Atlas Rose'' sévissait dans le village voisin, elle comptait presque une centaine de mages, et ceux-ci étaient spécialisés dans le kidnapping et les prises d'otages massives. Ils rejoinrent le village en fin de journée, mais contrairement à ce qu'on leur avait annoncé, les habitants n'étaient pas apeurés, ils préparaient une grande fête.

-Excusez moi, commença Akira, nous avons entendu parler d'une guilde noire nommé Atlas Rose…

-Atlas Rose ? Non je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé, vous devez vous tromper, ici il n'y a jamais eu de guilde noire, répondit une femme avant de retourner s'occuper de la préparation de la fête.

-C'est étrange, les habitants d'Outanka étaient vraiment sûrs d'eux, et semblait très inquiet que la guilde s'en prennent à leur village, alors comment est-il possible qu'il n'en aient jamais entendu parler ? Lança Ezaer en regardant autours d'eux.

-Ils nous cachent quelque chose...continua le brun, attendons le soir et essayons de trouver quelqu'un qui acceptera de nous parler.

Ils prirent une chambre dans l'auberge du village, la soirée s'annonçait animée, mais il ne désespéraient pas de trouver quelqu'un à même de leur expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Malheureusement, à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet, la personne qui leur parlait changeait le cours de la conversation. Ils allaient renoncer lorsqu'un enfant qui avait l'air abandonné les attira dans un recoin de rue.

-Vous êtes des mages, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il.

-Oui, nous venons de Fairy Tail, nous sommes à la recherche d'une guilde noire nommée Atlas Rose, on nous as dit qu'elle agissait ici, mais aucun villageois ne semble en avoir entendu parler.

-Ici, personne ne vous dira rien, ils ont tous trop peur de la guilde, ils ont enlevés presque tous les enfants et une partie des femmes, même la jeune femme venue nous aider n'a rien pu faire.

-Une jeune femme est venue ? À quoi ressemblait-elle ?

-Plus petite que vous, de longs cheveux bleus, des yeux rouges sang, un tempérament vif et un esprit malin...étrangement vous me la rappelez, continua le garçon.

-Naomi…dirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Vous la connaissez ?

-Oui, il s'agit de ma sœur jumelle...soupira le garçon à lunette.

-Il faut que vous partiez à son secours, si vous ne faites rien, elle sera vendue aux enchères d'esclaves…

-Sais-tu vers ou ils se dirigent ? Reprit-il

-Une ville portuaire nommée Arlington, c'est là qu'ils font leur vente.

-Merci petit.

-S'il vous plaît ramenez ma mère et ma petite sœur à la maison, j'ai envie de les serrer dans mes bras, elles me manquent.

Ezaer caressa les cheveux du jeune garçon comme sa mère le fait parfois.

-T'en fait pas, on te les ramènera promis, finit le blond.

Ils prirent alors la direction que leur avait indiqué le gamin, ils y arrivèrent le lendemain en début d'après midi. Arlington était une grande ville neutre dont le port reliait d'autres royaume, les deux mages se rapprochèrent des entrepôts, il y apprirent que le plus reculé d'entre eux servaient souvent à des personnes plus ou moins bien intentionnées. Lorsque le nuit tomba, ils virent des hommes cagoulés embarquer des enfants à bord d'un bateau dans un état douteux. C'est alors que du bruit se fit entendre, en se rapprochant ils aperçurent Naomi, attachée qui se débattait en criant. Akira se tendit immédiatement et serait partis la chercher si Ezaer ne l'avait pas retenu.

-Non, attends, ce n'est pas encore le moment.

-Ez, c'est ma sœur dont on parle…

-Je sais Aki, reprit-il avec un air plus que sérieux.

Naomi était retenue par des chaînes en métal enduites de Labradorite, substance qui privait les mages de leur pouvoir, cependant elle se débattait énormément, posant de nombreux problème aux deux hommes qui essayaient de la faire grimper dans le bateau. C'est alors qu'un homme bien plus grand l'approcha.

-Alors comme ça c'est toi la mage qui pose autant de problème, tu es mignonne tu sais, lança t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il lui caressa le visage, ce qui déclencha une vive réaction de la part de la jeune femme mais aussi de la part de son frère. L'homme prit alors un flacon et en englouti le contenu, il attrapa alors le visage de Naomi et l'embrassa. Elle sentit un liquide amer couler dans sa gorge, elle lui mordit alors les lèvres. Il la lâcha alors, elle se mit à tousser, il essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre.

-Alors comme ça tu te défends, une vrai petite lionne, parfait tu n'en vaudra que plus cher.

C'est alors que Naomi fut prise de vertige et s'écroula.

-Bien, cette potion à donc effectivement un effet rapide.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donné ?

-Juste de quoi calmer tes ardeurs ma belle.

Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, son corps entier était engourdis, c'est alors qu'une explosion se fit entendre à proximité, elle entendit des voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle sourit. Quelques minutes après tout les membres de la guilde noire étaient hors d'état de nuire et la mage était libre de ces mouvements.

-Merci les gars, dit-elle tout bas.

C'est alors qu'Akira lui mit une énorme gifle, qui fit tomber la jeune femme à la renverse, elle posa une main sur sa joue rougie.

-Oh Aki qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Lança Ezaer surpris.

-Pourquoi t'es partie comme ça ? T'es complètement stupide ou quoi ? Tout ça à cause de la stupide dispute qu'on a eue ce matin ? Tu sais la peur que j'ai eu de pas te retrouver à temps ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

La jeune femme avait plongé ses yeux qui soudain avait pris une teinte rouge vif qu'Ezaer n'avait jamais vu, il comprenait qu'il ne pourrais rien dire qui les calmerait, ils étaient jumeaux et en ce sens ils partageaient un lien unique pour lequel il ne pourrait rien faire.

-Pourquoi ? Pour te prouver que je peux me débrouiller sans toi !

-Ah ouais ? Parce que la tu vas me dire que tu maîtrisait la situation ? T'étais à deux doigts de te faire revendre comme esclave !

-Tu peux pas arrêter deux minutes, je peux être aussi forte que toi et tu le sais mais tu fais toujours en sorte que je me sente inférieure à toi ! Hurla t-elle en se relevant, la drogue ne faisant plus effet.

-T'es une fille Nao ! Tu ne pourras jamais atteindre la force d'un homme !

-Et le fait que je sois une mage t'en fait quoi ? Je suis pas faible Aki, je sais me défendre ! Je suis plus une gamine !

-T'étais à deux doigts de te faire embarquer pour être vendue comme esclave et tu veux me faire croire que tu peux te débrouiller seule ?

Ils se tenait debout face à face, Ezaer les regardait en retrait, c'est alors que des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Naomi, il ne fallut pas plus de temps à Aki avant de la prendre au creux de ses bras. Elle éclata alors en sanglots.

-J'ai eu si peur Aki ! Je suis désolée !

-C'est pas grave Nao, t'en fait pas tout vas bien, je suis là, promet moi de plus jamais refaire ça.

-Je te le jure.

-T'sais, c'est normal qu'on se dispute, on est frère et sœur c'est naturel, mais oublie jamais, t'es l'autre partie de moi, même si on se dispute tu es et tu restera toujours la personne la plus importante, toujours ! Quoiqu'il arrive, je ferais toujours tout pour te protéger, oublie jamais ça Nao.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore plusieurs minutes. Une fois remise de ses émotions elle remercia aussi le garçon blond. Comme elle était encore affaiblie par le poison, Aki la prit sur son dos, ils trouvèrent une auberge ou ils passèrent la nuit. Le lendemain il prirent le train express pour rentrer à Magnolia. Ils appréhendait un peu leur retour, ils avaient attaché les membres de la guide noire avant d'appeler les forces de l'ordre, brûlé l'acte de mission et n'étaient pas repassés au village, ils ne voulaient pas risquer qu'on les reconnaissent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la guilde le plus naturellement du monde. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent ils sentirent que l'atmosphère était différente de celle habituelle.

-Akira et Naomi Redfox ou avez vous passez les trois dernier jours ? Lança une Levy énervée depuis le bar de la guilde.

-Et toi Ezaer ? Je serais curieuse de savoir pourquoi Levy ne t'as pas non plus vu…

-On était partis faire du camping dans la forêt pour s'entraîner, répondit Naomi sûre d'elle.

-Sans nous en parler ? Repris Levy.

-Désolé maman, j'ai complètement oublié de te le dire, continua t-elle l'air faussement désolée.

-Donc rien à voir avec cette mission disparue ? Enchaîna Mirajane.

-La mission disparue ? C'est celle dont tu nous as parlé Ezaer ? Non on sait pas qui aurait pu la prendre, même si on a cherché.

Les garçons était énormément surpris de la facilité avec laquelle la bleue arrivait à mentir à leur mère.

-Bien, mais la prochaine fois, assurez vous de bien nous avoir dit que vous alliez dormir à l'extérieur, repris la mage des mots, attends, qu'est-ce que tu as au visage ?

La fille de la bleue porta une main à son visage, elle avait complètement oublié les coups que lui avait porté les membre d'Atlas Rose.

-Oh ça, c'est rien, on y est allés un peu fort avec Aki en s'entraînant, j'ai pris un coup par inattention, je mettrais de la glace dessus en rentrant.

-Bien, rentrez vous reposer, vous avez l'air épuisés.

-Oui m'man, répondirent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Une fois qu'il furent partis les deux femmes retournèrent au comptoir.

-À ton avis, qu'on t-ils manigancé tout les trois ? Demanda Mirajane à son amie.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais une chose est sûre, il sont soudés et ne se laisserons jamais tomber, ils deviendront de grand mages tout les trois et je pense que bientôt ils pourront même commencé à faire des missions juste tout les trois.

-Ils grandissent vite nos petits monstres…

-Et oui, la future génération fera honneur à la précédente, finit la bleue en souriant.

Les trois adolescents marchaient d'un pas tranquille vers la maison des Redfox, la jeune femme au milieu, tenait la main aux deux garçon qui l'entouraient, de l'avis des passant, elle ressemblait à sa mère autrefois lorsqu'elle passait dans la rue avec Jett et Droy en direction de leur nouvelle mission. Il était compréhensible pour tous que ces trois là feraient de grandes choses.


	9. Conte de fées

Conte de fée

Gajeel, qui passait devant la chambre de ses jumeaux fut agréablement surpris de les voir, allongés sur le ventre dans leur lit attendant patiemment que leur maman assise en face d'eux, leur racontes une histoire. Comme à son habitude, Levy n'avait aucun besoin de livre pour cela, elle connaissait plus d'une centaine d'histoires de contes de fées ou de mythes. Du haut de leur huit ans, il ne posaient aucun problème à condition de toujours avoir leur histoire du soir. Ce soir là c'était à Naomi d'en choisir le thème. Le dragon slayer s'adossa au chambranle de la porte et posa ses prunelles rubis sur sa compagne.

-Une histoire d'amour ! Lança t-elle alors un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-D'accord, laissez moi un instant, dit-elle en se mettant en tailleur, sa position favorite pour conter.

''Il était une fois, dans un contrée lointaine, une jeune femme de 19 ans, elle vivait dans un petit village avec son père. Celle-ci était passionnée par la lecture et passait tous son temps le nez plongé dans ses livres. Un jour, alors qu'elle cherchait son père qui avait disparu, elle tomba sur une bête qui la blessa. Cette bête était un homme avant de devenir un monstre, cependant après avoir été blessé par les hommes, il se méfiait de tous. Elle désira alors en apprendre plus sur lui, persuadée qu'il n'était pas mauvais. Il passèrent du temps ensemble, se découvrant un peu plus chaque jour, mais des gens proche de la jeune femme n'aimaient pas sa nouvelle proximité avec le monstre. Il essayèrent alors de l'éloigner de lui, ce qu'ils ignoraient était que chacun des deux avait développé des sentiments pour l'autre. Malgré les efforts des villageois, les amoureux finirent par se retrouver, la jeune femme embrassa la bête qui se transforma en un homme chaleureux et aimant. Le village découvrant son changement l'acceptèrent alors avec joie. Ils vécurent alors heureux et eurent des enfants.

Lorsqu'elle finit son histoire, Gajeel s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule , il regarda alors ses enfants qui dormaient toujours allongés côte à côte. Le dragon slayer en attrapant un en même temps que la mage des mots attrapait le second. Ils les couchèrent alors dans le grand lit qu'ils occupaient tous les deux. En sortant de la chambre, Gajeel attrapa la bleue par l'épaule et l'embrassa.

-Pourquoi ''La Belle et la Bête'' ?

-Pardon ?

-Le conte de ce soir, pourquoi avoir choisit ''La Belle et la Bête'' plutôt qu'une autre histoire ?

-Qui te dis qu'il s'agissait de ce conte ? Lança t-elle en partant devant lui.

-Une jeune fille amatrice de lecture prisonnière d'un monstre, c'est quoi sinon l'histoire de ''La Belle et la Bête'' ? Demanda le dragon un peu confus.

-Tout simplement notre histoire Gajeel, finit-elle en se retournant tout sourire vers son mari.


End file.
